


Sweet Home Alabama

by 1ntothew1ld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fashion Designer Louis, M/M, Pining Harry, Police Officer Zayn Malik, Requited Unrequited Love, Rich Liam, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Stubborn Harry Styles, Stubborn Louis, Sweet Home Alabama, Top Harry, Unrequited Love, but only for a little bit, harry wont divorce louis, high school sweethearts, larry endgame, preacher niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ntothew1ld/pseuds/1ntothew1ld
Summary: New York fashion designer Louis Tomlinson suddenly finds himself engaged to the city's most eligible bachelor. But Louis’ past holds many secrets, including Harry Styles, the redneck husband he married in high school, who refuses to divorce him. Bound and determined to end their relationship once and for all, Louis sneaks back home to Alabama to confront his past, only to discover that you can take the boy out of the South, but you can't take the South out of the boy.aka Nobody finds their soul mate when they're 10 years old. I mean where's the fun in that.aka The Sweet Home Alabama AU no one asked for.





	1. Sparks Fly

Thunder and lightning cloud the sky as Harry chases me down the path. My feet narrowly missing the roots and small bushes. His three inches on me allowing him to catch up quickly.

Suddenly the beach comes into view at the end of the path “Come on, Harry!” 

“Slow down!” He yells from a few feet behind. 

“Hurry up, Harry!” I yell as my feet finally touch the sand. 

“Louis!” Harry whines again finally catching up to me. 

“ I gotta get home.My mom's gonna kill me!” I yell as soon as he reaches me. But we’re quickly distracted by the array of lights in the sky. 

“Wow, did you see that?’ Harry says as he looks up with wonder. 

While Harry’s distracted, I take off again down the beach. Harry notices and takes off after me, yelling, “Well, answer the question!”

“No!” I yell

“No, you won't answer, or no, you won't marry me?” Harry questions.

I pause staring up into my best friends face. “Harry Styles! I'm 10 years old. I got too much to live for.” I chastise the same way I see my mama doing with my daddy. 

Suddenly, a lightning strikes just ten feet ahead of us on the beach, causing both of us to scream out. I make a run for the path but Harry catches me by the back of my jacket and pulls me to stop, “Not that way, you dolt! Come on!” 

He pulls me over to the hole in the ground where the lightning hit. I reach for it but he grabs my hand, “It's hot. Don't touch it. We'll be safe here.” He says with 100% certainty. 

“Says who?” I shake my head sassing back.

“Everybody.” He mocks me by using the same tone, “ Lightning never strikes the same place twice.”

I mull it over and then turn to him, my chin tilted up defiantly. “Why would you want to marry me for anyhow?” Harry and I have been connected at the hip since kindergarten but just this past month he learned about marriage after going to a wedding and he’s been nagging me about it since. 

He’s got a dumb happy look on his face and drawls out slowly, “So I can kiss you any time I want.” 

Something changes in the air. I couldn’t quite define it but I knew it was something important. Harry suddenly leans in to kiss me, like in the movies, and I lean in to kiss him. Just as out lips touch in a sweet innocent kiss, lighting strike nearly right beside us. We both scream in each other’s faces and run for the path.


	2. Empire State of Mind

“I need more coffee, guys.” I say as I startle awake to thunder cracking in the sky.

Looking around my studio I see a few of my assistants wondering around so I quickly wipe off the drool on my cheek.

My favorite assistant Blake brings me a cup of coffee with a humorous glint in his eye, “You know, that accent of yours…” he starts chuckling, “is a whole lot thicker when you're dreaming.”

I shake my head at his comment and look around mock accusingly, “All right, how come y'all let me sleep?”

“Oh, calm down. It was only a few minutes.” Blake sighs in exasperation.

“Ok Blake, what did I say in my oh so thick country accent?” making sure to slip into said accent.

Eva, my other assistant breaks in saying, “You said that we're all getting big, fat raises when you become somebody.”

“Oh” I look around in fake shock laughing, “Did they kill Kendell Jenner?!”

“Okay,” Eva answers, “laugh now, but tomorrow it could be us” I roll my eyes. This industry is just so hard to make a big name for yourself in. Kendall was the hottest fashion designer now, with her ‘self made’ business. I’m sure her families tv show had nothing to do with her notoriety.

“It won’t be us making it big” Blake corrected while pointing at me, “it’ll be you. I just make the coffee.”

“Ok Ok, you two simmer down, “ I say with my hands in the air, “Thank you for the compliments and everything but WE ALL will be nothing if we don’t make it to the show tonight.” So I get back to work packing my clothes up after doing last minute stitching for the models. I hand the designs over to Blake and Eva and say, “I'll see you at the show tonight!”

“Bye, Lou”, they say in unison.

After finishing my last few touches, I run to my apartment before the show to change. As I opened my door, I’m overwhelmed by the smell of roses. They’re all over the place, there must be at least 20 dozens along with a path of petals all over the floor. My ringing phone brings me out of my daze, “There's a rose for every moment I thought of you last night.”

My heart skips a beat, of course, my beautiful boyfriend Nick is calling.”God, you must be exhausted.” I answer with a big grin on my face, lightly touching the rose’s closest to me.

He chuckles over the line, “Listen, knock 'em dead and I'll see you at the show. It's gonna be great.”

“I love you.” I reply. “I can't wait to see you.”

“Ok I gotta go, Goodbye.” About an hour later, I walk into the changing room in absolute chaos, “Okay, people, we are officially late!” I call out.

“Louis” I hear my name from an anxious sounding Blake.

“Yes?!” “This top is supposed to be neon aubergine but it's all wrong!” He cries.

“Okay, don't panic.” I say in a calming voice, “That's my job.”

“Um... okay. Put her on after Delevingne.” I reason, “The third light cue is yellow. She'll look eggplant.”

“Blake, uh,” I suddenly realize, “ the other reason it's all wrong is because it's on backwards.” Blake makes a noise of understanding and then immediately goes to fix it.

 

“Ooh, Mr. Payne, I'm scared of you.” I whip around as I hear the voice of my old mentor.

“Simon,, what are you doing here? You're the competition!” I exclaimed.

“Competition? Please!” He says in the grandiose way he always does, “Our designs for plumes and pearls, and nothing is going to come between me and my protege.”

“And this is, after all, all about me.” I reply.

“Oh, I love this.” He said grabbing the now right looking shirt, “ Kendall Jenner is gonna kill herself.”

“Then why do I feel like I'm in Times Square buck naked?” I question.

“Baby doll, you're gonna be just fine.” He reassures me. Resting his hands on my shoulders in a moment of reflection. “Seven years ago, you were this debutante off the plantation, and now you're my steel magnolia with his very own show.” His fake weeping makes me giggle.

“Okay, get out of here before you make me cry!”

“Bonne chance!” he waves goodbye.

After putting the finishing touches on all the models and trying to queue them up, I hear some chatter from behind the curtain, The photographers have caught wind of a certain someone in the crowd, “Secretary Grimshaw, do you have a moment for a few questions?” Nick who was looking around for me a moment before nods his head, “Nick, are you excited about the show?”

“Uh, of course, I'm very excited!” He responds with a genuine smile.

“Did you get to see the models?” A cheeky photographer asks.

“The models? Why, uh…” He responds a little confused.

From over my shoulder I hear Eva say, “Please tell me he has a flaw somewhere.”

“He asked me to go to Ireland for Christmas.” I reply offhandedly.

Blake, who has now appeared behind me says suggestively, “He's gonna ask you a lot more than that.”

“You think so?” I turn to them seriously. Before either can respond I look at the time, “Shit” I turn to the models lining up, “Hey, let's go! All right, we gotta go. Places, everyone!”

After all the models have walked I wait behind the curtain to say my thanks. After taking many deep breaths, I walk out waving and everyone claps. The lights are bright and the music is perfect. This night couldn’t get any better. I find Nick in the crowd and give him a kiss on the cheek which he turns into a soft short kiss on the lips.

“You're amazing. Those flowers were insane.” I whisper to him.

“Oh, well, I just want this day to be perfect.” he replies.

I look around and see a critic, “Oh, God, honey, what if they hate me?”

Nick chuckles and says, “Oh, they're critics, Lou. They hate themselves.”

I chuckle and roll my eyes, “That's easy for you to say, Nick, but I wasn't born with that thick Grimshaw skin.”

He smiles down at me with love, “No, you weren't, and that is what I love about you.”

“Ah, honey, I'm sorry, I got a meeting in the Bronx.” He states, “But you go and enjoy, and I'll see you later. Okay?”

I nod but look around for the critic to go shmooze. He grabs my attention with a small kiss, “Oh, and, hey, we've got that thing tonight at the Lincoln Center.”

My eyebrows come together, “What thing?”

“The fund-raiser thing.” I nod slowly, “Right, the thing with your mother. That’s tonight?” I asked disbelievingly. Nick’s mother is the mayor of New York and she clearly doesn't like my family roots, my jobs, or the fact that her son is in love with me.

“I'm afraid so. I am so proud of you, but I gotta go and I love you so much.” With one last kiss he walks off.

 

Three hours later his personal drive Jimmy pulls up to my building and I slide into the car surprised to see Nicks is not there. Jimmy explains, “His meeting's running a little late. He told me to take you to him so you wouldn't have to wait.” As we drive through the city we’re going somewhere I honestly don’t even recognize, “Where are we?” Jimmy shrugs.

I wait about 15 minutes and finally I say, “I'm so tired, Jimmy. I've just had it. What is taking so long?”

As Jimmy goes to say, “Well... he shouldn't be too long.” Nick opens my door and offers me a hand and I climb out, “Mr Payne, won't you come in?” I smile and he walks me into a nondescript building.

“So... have you made a decision?”

“About what?” I ask confused.

“Ireland.” he says with a huge grin on his face.

“Ireland, honey, that's four months from now!”

“I was thinking maybe guests, location, you know.”

“For Christmas?” I ask again.”Nick, are you on some sort of medication?”

He holds my hand and leads me into a dark room, “What's going on? Where are we? Are you going to murder me?”

Suddenly the lights turn on one section at a time revealing a huge room full of jewelry cases. I look around and there Tiffany blue boxes everywhere and it dawns on me, “Oh, my God.”

“Louis William Payne, will you marry me?” I laugh nervously and look around, “Are you sure? I mean, a-a-are you really sure? Because if you're not sure, we could just go back to the car.”

He laughs at my joke, “You know I never do anything rash.” He explains, “And I usually never ask a question I don't already know the answer to, so... at the risk of being rejected twice, I'm gonna ask you again. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” I squeak out once he stands I jump in his arms and kissed him deeply. Once he pulls back he looks at me with pure love and fans his hand out to survey the place, “Pick one.”

 

“I thought you were tired.” Jimmy says in a sly way opening the door for us once we exited the building. 

“Jimmy, can you excuse us for a second?” Nick asks and then puts up the divider. As soon as it’s up I’m over the middle seat and straddling his lap kissing him again. “I've been planning this for weeks.” he said between kisses, “I knew your show would be great, and tonight is perfect.”

My lips making their way up his neck when he says, “Oh, God, I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face” that one ruins the mood a little and i sit back staring at his face.

“Come on, let's call your parents.” he says excitedly.

“No!” I say a little too quickly, “I mean not right this second. What I mean is, uh, Honey, would you mind terribly if we just kept this to ourselves for a few days?”

“Lou, it's gonna come out sooner or later.” Nick says looking a little concerned.

“No, I know, I know, but, um it's just, I haven't seen my folks in about 7 years and I just feel like I should probably tell them in person.”

“ Of course, honey”

“And, um” I continued trying to navigate this delicately, “I think I should do it alone.”

“Lou, I'm gonna have to meet them eventually!”

“I know, I know, and they will love you” I begin, “eventually.”

“Is it because I'm a Yankee?” He asks jokingly

“Well, yeah…” I say with a small smile dragging my finger over his clothed chest. He grabs my hand and kissed my finger tip, “Okay... mum's the word. No one will know...yet.”

“Thank you!” I respond with a small kiss to his lips and then I crawl back into my seat.”

A few minutes later we arrive to the fund raiser event, “Secretary Grimshaw, will you comment” The paparazzi are yelling and we couldn’t really make out a single thing they were trying to say.

“Hello.” His mom greats us briskly at the end of the runway.

“Why haven't you told your mother you're engaged?” A paparazzi yells.

”Have you thought about children?” another one screams.

Nick ignores them and greets his mom with a kiss on either cheek, “I'm sorry we're late.”

“That shade of foundation does nothing for you. What kept you?” She asks pointedly, looking at the foundation let over from the show that I must have rubbed onto his collar by accident. I blush.

“Oh, it's none of your business.” Nick quickly brushes it off.

Her assistant, a tall bald man, interrupts our short conversation saying, “Ah, you know I hate surprises. What's going on?”

“Oh, Tom, always a pleasure.” Nick greats him, “Good to see you.”

“Louis, darling.” his mother finally turns to me.

“Hello, Your Honor.” I reply cordially.

“So good to see you. Look at you... always the belle of the ball. I hear very good things about your new line.” She says in forced nice voice.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” I reply with a small smile.

“Always a pleasure.” Suddenly, she grabs my left hand, “Nick?” She says all niceness gone.

“Yes?” Nick replies as if he didn’t even notice. “Seems Louis, here, is wearing a skating rink on a very important finger.” making a knock at how big it is.

“Um, Your Honor,” I try to cut, “I'd really like to keep it…”

Her face goes red, “Oh, my God, you're engaged?!”

"...quiet."

The cameras flash catching every shocking minute of the fallout and suddenly it’s front page news the next day.

**New York Mayor’s Gay Son Shocks Her Honor with Giant Diamond On Fiance’s Finger**

**Secretary Nick Grimshaws Newly Engaged!**

**When’s The Wedding, Secretary Grimshaw?**

**Shock and Awe, You Have To See Louis Payne’s Huge Ring**

Of course they all have the one picture of the mayor holding my finger up with shock and outrage clear on her face. FUCK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is totally based off the move Sweet Home Alabama. 
> 
> Also I'd like to say that one thing I always liked about this movie is that they don't demonize the other man, in this case Nick, so I'll stay true to that. Nick is (in this story) a good guy but Louis' heart just lays somewhere else ;) Keep reading!
> 
> Also FUN FACT Patrick Dempsey (the guy who plays the fiance in the movie) is from my home state Maine!!


	3. Who Says You Can't Go Home

It took me about 24 hours to realize that I had to go confront the one thing standing in the way of me getting married: Harry Styles. So I got in my car and started driving; I was going home. Sweet Home Alabama. 

When I’m about half an hour from town I get a call from Eva, “Bloody hell, Lou. I'm your first New York friend, and I have to read about your engagement with a million other people!”

“Sorry, honey,” I apologize “She just grabbed my hand. What was I supposed to do?”

Eva sighed, “I know we read all about it. So, did you cry?”

I laugh, “What you mean when the Mayor of New York outed my engagement? Wouldn't you?”

“One man for the rest of my life? I'd bawl my bloody eyes out.” She joked back. 

“So why don't you meet us at the usual spot? We're just around the corner.”

“I can't, actually, i'm in Alabama.”

“Well good luck with that.” She laughs and tells me to call later. As I reach the town limits it all begins to look so familiar. Old men sitting on porches in their rocking chairs, small shops, and animals wandering the streets. Oh this was definitely Greenville, Alabama. 

It doesn’t take long to get through the center of town and just about two miles down from there I find Harry and I’s old house. Before I even get out of the car, I hear our old hound dog bear barking. Not a thing has changed, well except Mo’s water plane being docked at our--the dock. 

Out of my reviere about this timeless place, I hear a drawl I’d recognize anywhere coming from inside the house, “ He's loud, but he don't bite. Come on, shut up, hound!” bear stops barking looking between us. 

“Now go ahead and Lie down.” He’s come out of the house now apparently washing some car part. “Go on, stay.” Bear lies down resting his head on his paws but continuing to look at me as if bored. 

“Now, how can I help you?” His deep timber and friendly tone surprising me a little. Harry has really filled out since the last time I saw him, his shoulders were broader and muscles more defined. His crazy long hair from childhood now slightly shorter but kept in control by an american flag headband. Harry was always bigger then me but now this difference was much more pronounced. 

I try not to let this distract me long as I remember exactly why I’m here, “Well, for starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce.” I yelled as I lift my sunglasses onto the top of my head. 

His face changes the moment he recognizes it’s me. He pauses and stares at me with a weird look, but doesn’t answer.

“Come on, Harry, I mean it.” I say in frustration, “The joke's over. Let's just finish this. I've got a plane to catch.”

My words seem to do the trick and he makes his way down his front porch steps, “You're shittin' me, right?” 

“You know, I've never actually understood that expression, but, no, I'm not "shitting" you.” I hold up the papers, “Look, it's even got these idiot-proof tabs to make it easy.”

He shakes his head and looks me up and down, “There's one copy for me, one copy for you, and one copy for the lawyers.”

He continues to stare at me, coming so close he’s now mere inches from me. “What? Speak!” I yell in frustration. Bear sits up and begins to bark again. 

He sighs and says, “You show up here after 7 years without so much as a "Hey, there, Harry, remember me... your husband? Or a "Hi, honey. Lookin' good. How's the family?"” bark bark bark

“You expect me to tell you that you look good?” I ask in disbelief after giving him a quick look up and down I ask, his oil and dirt covered form, “Did they run out of soap down at the Piggly Wiggly since I left?”

He looks at me with a trace of hurt which quickly turns to disdain, “They laugh at that up north or wherever it is you been?”

I roll my eyes, “You knew where I was and don't even pretend you spent all this time missing me.” I turn around the look into my bag for a pen. 

“Oh, I missed you, all right,” he chuckled from behind me, “But at this range, my aim is bound to improve.” 

I slowly turn around and put my toughest face on, “Is that a threat?” He just sighs with a small laugh and turns on his heel walking back up the stairs.

“I've got a lawyer who charges 350 dollars an hour.” I yell in exasperation, “He billed me every time you sent these papers back.”

Harry just laughs and stops before he reaches the stairs, “Well, I'm glad to see you finally got the message.” during this whole exchange bear has started barking more and more. 

We both stare at each other in a standoff, we both yell, “Shut up, Bear!” 

Except, Harry doesn’t yell bear he yells, “Shut up, Bryant!”

I’m taken off guard, “What happened to Bear?” I ask looking at this bear imposter dog. 

“He died.” Harry says in a flat tone, “You weren't here.” 

Harry again makes his way to the door again with me hot on his trail. 

“What are you doing?!” I yell.

“Leavin'.” he states, “You done it. You should recognize the gesture.”

“Could we just try to keep this as civilized as possible?” I ask in a plea to get this done sooner, “Please sign these papers so I can go home.”

Harry stops to look at me again, he looks like he’s searching hard. He laughs out loud, “What do you know from home? Hell, I bet your folks don't even know you're in town.”

“That's my business.” I say indignantly

“Honey, those people are the only family you got.” His long fingers poking me in the chest. 

I poke my finger out at this chest, and reply, “Don't you "honey" me, honey!”

Harry grabs my chin and forces me to look into his eyes, “Get your butt back in that car,  
you drive over and see 'em and then maybe we'll talk.” His hands tighten on my chin, a strong look in his eyes, before he release me completely. He moves into the house now, slamming the door in my face. 

“Harry! You dumb, stubborn, redneck hick!” I screech through the screen door, “The only reason you won't sign these papers is 'cause I want you to!”

“Wrong!” he replies in utter frustration, “The only reason I ain't signin' is 'cause you've turned into some hoity-toity Yankee bitch and I'd like nothin' better right now than to piss you off!” With that he closed the door and locks it. I stalk off the find the hide away key when Mo’s plane catches my eye again. 

Through the large window facing the porch I yell, “What are you doin' with Mo Plydell's plane anyhow?!”

“That's my business!” he yells back. Closing the blind. 

Looking around the ground next to the porch I see the rock that has the hide key in it. I grab it and head for the front door letting myself in. Harry’s gone and locked the back door with his forehead resting against it like he’s actually locked me out. 

He turns around and pauses when he spots bear, I mean bryant, who followed me in and slowly looks over at me. 

“Hey, genius! Next time you lock somebody out make sure they don't know where the spare key's hidden.” I tell him in a condescending tone. 

“Well, see, that's the thing about Hide-A-Keys”, he responds with the same tone, “it'd be nice if your husband told you where it was!”

“I'm not your husband, Harry.” I scoff looking down at my feet, “ I'm just the first boy that climbed in the back of your truck.”

I collect myself self esteem and say, “But you're right I have changed. I don't even know that boy anymore.”

“Well, then,” Harry responds moving into my space, “allow me to remind you.”

 

Meanwhile back in New York, Nick’s mother was trying to dig up dirt on poor Louis Payne.

"Born into one of the wealthiest families of Greenville, Alabama, his daddy's in cotton and  
all that that implies." she mubmbles to herself as she throws last months copy of New York magazine down onto her desk. 

“There's no listing for a Mark Payne in Greenville.” Her assistant Tom starts, “No record of a Louis Payne attending... ever.” 

“Jesus! Whatever happened to responsible journalism?” She says in exasperation, “There's something wrong here. Why would my son do this to me?”

“Maybe he, um, loves him.” Tom offers. 

“Oh, please!” she huffs, “This is classic rebound.He' s still wounded from, wait, who was his last boyfriend?” 

“Shawn Mendes. lawyer, San Francisco.” Tom answers quickly. 

“Yeah, well, there was a match made in Heaven.” She sighs, “society, political family, California…. all those electoral votes. Can you please get Andrew on the phone.”

Nick, meanwhile was at the opening of a children’s hospital, which he as the New York city housing secretary was responsible for getting in motion. With a hard hat on his head he leans into the mic, “ We hope to have the Bronx Children's Hospital open by fall!” 

After a few questions Nick is off the small stage big check handed over to one of the board members and making his way down the stairs to his car. His phone rings and he quickly answers after seeing it’s his mom, “Hello?”

“So, have you two lovebirds set a date?” my mother asks

“I'm pleading the Fifth.” Nick responds with a chuckle

“Okay, fine, just try to keep your secrets. I dare you.” The mayor responds in an annoyed tone. 

“Oh, at least you sound like you're in a better mood.” Nick changes the subject. 

“My approval rating went up three points.” She responds cheerily, “It seems the liberal public likes being reminded I am a mother to a gay son.”

Nick rolls his eyes, “God, always running for office.”

“I'm only thinking of you.” She answers endearingly, “Say, do you happen to have Mr and Mrs Payne’s number down there in Greenville? I thought perhaps I should introduce myself.”

Nick shakes his head, “ I would like to meet them first, if you don't mind.”

His mother signs, “You do realize the press is going to be all over this. Happy couples don't sell! So if there are any skeletons in her closet, Nick we need to know about them.” 

“Of course, mother,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First scene with Harry! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Jail House Rock

Much to Harry’s disdain, Louis refuses to leave until Harry signs the papers. Trying to act unbothered by Harry’s stubbornness, Louis leafs through an old penny saver left on the coffee table, when he hears harry ask, “You make clothes, right?”

Without looking up I roll my eyes and correct him, “I design clothes. There's a big difference.”

“Did you design anything with stripes?” He drawls out slowly. 

Suddenly the house is filled with red and blue lights, “You called the sheriff?!” I squak and jump up. The image of Sheriff Rudy fills my minds, “Fuck, You know that old bastard hates me!” Making a run for the back door.

“For good reason!” Harry laughs. 

My escape plan is quickly abandoned when I hear one mister Zayn Malik’s voice, “Well, hell's bells, if it ain't Lawless Lewis”  
I turn on my heel and shout, “Zayn!” before jumping into his arms. 

“Hot damn, boy, do we miss you around here!” Zayn puts me down and looks me up and down and chuckles, “Hey, I think I saw poor, old Fuzz just the other day” .

“Oh, God,” I laughed disbelievingly, “you had to bring that up. I can't believe you're the sheriff!”

“Yep, I get to frisk pretty little things like you all day and get paid for it.” I laugh again. It was so refreshing to see a face from my past that wasn’t trying to ruin my future. 

“Zayn, can you try and be a little more professional?” Harry sighs in exasperation, “We got us a crime suspect here.” 

“Now, Louis, you can't just go breaking into people's houses.” Zayn mock admonishes. 

“I didn't break in, Zayn. I used a key,” I explain holding up the hideaway key, “my key” 

“Well, it still ain't your house, darlin'.” Zayn smiles back and goes to reach for my arm, “I'm gonna have to escort you out.”

Harry smirks and adds in his two cents, “Use the cuffs, Zayn, please?”

“If you get him to sign these,” I hold up the divorce paper, “I'll let you run me out of town.”

Harry face grows solemn, “Now, that's none of your concern, Zayn.”

“Well, what do we got here?” Zyan asks reaching for the papers and leafing through them. “A bill of divorcement? Hell, boy, I thought you said you took care of this.”

“And I thought I had.” Harry lies looking over at my with annoyance. 

“Obviously not.” I sas back to Zayn. 

“Well, if you two are still married, it's his house, too.” Zayn finds, “This here ain't nothin' but a domestic dispute.”

“Now, Louis, He didn't hit you, did he?” Zayn asks in all seriousness, “If he took a swing at you, I'll take him in right now. We take that stuff pretty serious nowadays.”

I look at Harry for a second and he’s giving the two of us a look of utter disbelief, and I sigh, “No, Zayn, Harry’s never hit me.”

Zayn smiles relieves he won’t have to arrest his best friend, “You know what? I don't have a single childhood memory that doesn't have you two in it. And that includes the night I lit my ass on fire. Remember?” 

I chuckle and smile fondly at Zayn. 

Harry interrupts saying, “Zayn, Memory Lane is closed.”

Zayn sighs and takes one more look around and turns to leave, “Ah, boy, you two got a whole lot  
of catchin' up to do so I'm just gonna leave you to it.”

Harry goes to stop him, “Man, I set you up with your wife. You owe me one!”

“Why won't you just sign the papers?!” Zayn laughs and continues towards the door, “There is nothin' I can do. The law is the law, and he has done nothin' wrong.”

“I suppose shoplifting steaks at Winn-Dixie's okay.” Harry asks referencing my small stint at shoplifting from when I was sixteen. 

“I took 'em back, and you know it!” I yell out walking after Harry and Zayn. 

“You remember that vandalism out at the stockyard? Totally him!” Harry goes on but Zayn just laughs at his antics. 

“Like I could tip a cow by myself.” I say sarcastically with my hands firm on my hips. 

With an evil glint in his eye Harry pulls a hail Mary, “Zayn,” he say knowingly, “isn't there  
some outstanding warrant for whoever dumped your mama's tractor in the fishpond?” 

Zayn stops and turns on his heels staring at my with shock.

“You fucker” I yell at Harry as Zayn goes to cuff me. 

 

“You have one phone call” Zayn says filing paperwork at his desk, while I sit patiently in the chair next to it. 

“Look, Zayn,” I say, “I’m real sorry about the tractor. I was just a dumb kid.”

Zayn looks at me a little tired, “I know Louis, which is why I'm not actually booking you just trying to scare you a little. The insurance covered the tractor but my mama’s still pissed about it.”

“You won’t tell her it was me right.” I beg, “She’ll hate me.”

“How could I do that to you,” Zayn drawls out, “go ahead and call your mama”

 

The phone rings three times before I hear my mama on the line, “Hello?”

“Hey, Mama.” I say sweetly. 

“Louis? Is that you? Oh, it's so late. Are you all right?” Jay asks concern in her voice.

“I just thought I'd surprise you.” 

“Well, this certainly is a fine surprise, hearing from you, you know, being such a busy boy and all.”

“Of course, I call people while I'm doin' the dishes or shellin' peas. Oprah calls it "multitasking."

“Mama, the call isn't the surprise. I'm in town.”

“Oh, Lord, love a duck!” Mama giggled happily and I hear her tell my daddy, “Oh, my baby boy has finally come home. Mark, he’s in town.” 

“You gonna repeat everything he says?” my daddy replies grumpily probably because my mama woke him after falling asleep in front of the TV. 

“If you are, get off my chair.” daddy goes on

“Mama…” I whine trying to get her attention. 

“I'm just sittin' here, is all.” Mama says to daddy ignoring me, 

“Mama” I yell hitting the phone off the table trying to get her attention. 

“Hello?” she asks. 

“I only get three minutes.” I try to explain. 

“Oh, honey, you didn't need to call, then. Just come on by.” 

“Well, that's the thing.” I say slowly, “I was sorta hoping Daddy could come get me.”

 

Thirty minutes later, I’m in the car with my daddy driving home.

“So,” he akss, “what put you in jail this time?”

“Harry and his big, fat mouth.” I complain pulling my hand through my hair, “It's just a misunderstanding, that's all.”

“Yeah, kinda like that weddin' I paid for, huh?” Daddy mutters referencing my shotgun wedding to Harry when I was 18. 

“I would hardly call that a wedding.” I defend myself. 

“Boy was nervous.” Daddy defends Harry like always.

I scoff, “He was still drunk from the night before.”

“Can you blame him?” daddy laughs. 

“Yes, I can!” I roll my eyes, “I went to the reception by myself with puke all down my suit while he slept it off in the Travelodge, and you're still siding with that…”

Before I can finish daddy cuts me off, “I'm not sidin' with anybody. The boy's changed, is all.”

I huff out, “Can we just not talk about Harry, okay? I know he's the son you always wanted, but I'm your only real son, and maybe you want to know what's new with me!”

Daddy just sighs and says, “Okay, shoot.”

“I met somebody. and he's quite a catch. He's really a great guy. And I'm happy... really.” I finish as we pull up to the trailer. 

My mama whips open the front door and yells, “Come to Mama, sugar! Oh, good land of the livin', you are skin and bones. Well, don't I get a smile? I know you got one in there somewhere.”

“Come on, come on, let's not let all the bought air out.” Daddy complains shooing us inside. 

“Well, are you hungry, sweetie? Do you want me to reheat you some chicken-fried steak?”

“Oh, no, Mama, I'm fine.” I say looking around. 

“Sweetie, you look tired.” She says concern on her face, “Are you tired? Oh, you know what? Maybe it's the way you're wearing your hair now.”

“You guys have really done a lot with the place.” I say not spotting a single difference except maybe a few tiny spoons added to my mama’s collection. 

“Lord, would you listen to that accent?” Daddy laughs, “Why don't you sit in my good chair? Now, your mama got me this Christmas before last.”

As I sit down Daddy goes to grab the handle to show me it goes back and suddenly im horizontal, I let out a yell. “Daddy!”

“Isn’t it something.” He says in wonder about his lazy boy. 

“A warning would have been nice.” I say getting up a little upset, “Christmas before last, Oh, you mean the one where you were supposed to come visit me?” 

“I told you time and time again, it just didn't suit.” Mama explains, “Let me... let me get you those tickets.”

Mama wonders into the kitchen and daddy is back on about his chair, nodding saying, “Harry tell you he's thinkin' of gettin' one?” 

“Oh, I see your priorities” Jay reenters the room holding the tickets, “Harry, jail, and then home.”

“Mama, it was just unfinished business, is all.” I try to explain.

Daddy starts up again, “Harry’s doin' all right. Boy's goin' places.”

Mama chuckles and tells Daddy, “Once upon a time, you were goin' places, too.” 

“Here are your tickets.” She tries to hand them to me but I don’t accept. 

“These were a gift. I'd rather you guys just use them.” I complain, “You know what I can't understand is how y'all will visit every stupid battlefield in the continental U.S but you can't manage to visit your only son.”

“Well,” Mama sighs, “the door swings both ways, sweetie. Anyway, don't get me started on the things I don't understand.” 

“Here we go.” Daddy sighs. 

“Your dream for me was to get out of this place and be somebody.” I state, “You shoved me in every beauty pageant in the state.”

“I'm just sayin', is all.” Mama starts. 

“What?! What are you trying to say?!” I ask, “I mean, just tell me what I can do to make you happy!”

“Just make yourself happy, darlin'.” Mama says in that tone only parents can pull off. 

“Done. We're there, all right?” I retort, “You know, I've really made something of myself. I have a career. People actually want to be me. And somebody loves me, and I love him.”

“Jay, why don't you get us that baloney cake out the icebox?” Daddy interrupts before it can get more heated.

Once Mama walks away Daddy turns to me, “Your mama's a complex woman.”

I roll my eyes and turn towards my room,”I'm going to bed.”

“Good night, darlin'.” Daddy says before I shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	5. Gold Digger

Nick finds himself sitting in his mother’s mansion picking through his brunch plate with his mother nagging him about Louis, “But you know nothing about him. Are you even sure who he is?”

Nick lets out a sigh, “I love him, Mom.”

“That's nice, but you have to be careful. You and I are different from him,” She tries to explain, “We're not better, not worse we're just different. We're in public life to serve, and to serve to the best of our abilities, we have to set good examples.”

“God, mother, do you have to control everything?”

Ignoring Nick completely she goes on, “I've put a hold on the Plaza for the second weekend in June. That should give you a nice, long engagement.”

Nick look at her challengingly, “We were thinking Christmas in Ireland.”

His mother scoffs, “If you think I'm going to let some guy talk you into getting married…”

 

Nick cuts her off, “He is not "some guy."

“- ...any place but New York City.” The mayor continues. 

“He’s my fiancee, for Christ's sake.” Nick exclaims. 

The Mayor shakes her head, “You are just like your father. One minute you're brilliant,  
controlled, steadfast. The next you're throwing it all away on some young piece of ass.”

Nick doesn’t hesitate before saying, “Those are your issues, Mother. Not mine.”

 

 

On my way to the bank to withdraw money because my card was locked due to 'suspicious' activity, I give a quick call to my lawyer, “How long does a contested divorce take?” 

“Oh well, Louis, that could take months.” Mr Buford responds with sympathy. 

“Months?! Mr. Buford, I don't have months. I don't have days. I need this done now.”

“I’m sorry, Louis, but that’s just the way it is.”

“Okay, well, that's just not gonna work for me.”

Suddenly, I hear some town hick yelling out the window of a big truck, “Don't see the likes of you around these here parts much!”

I try to continue my previous conversation saying, “Mr. Buford, that's not gonna work.”

“Hmmm honey, you look like sex on a stick in that Burberry getup!”

Finally I just tell Mr. Buford, “I have to call you back.”

I turn to the truck and begin to lay into this cat caller, “Listen, bubba, why don't you just kiss my ass.”

When I finally get a good look at the culprit I’m running towards him jumping into his arms, “Oh, my God!”

He yells, “ Get in the truck, there, sweetheart, 'cause I don't do that sort of thing on the street.”

“I guess your mama raised you right.” I giggle giving Liam Payne a hug. 

“What is that? Calvin Klein? That's very nice.” he looks over my dress pants and top. 

“Very good. I better back off.” I look around, “Don't want to get you in trouble with the little lady. There is a little lady, isn't there?”

“I can hardly afford me, much less some high-maintenance babe.”

I scoff knowing all about Liam’s trust fund, “What about Danielle What's-her-name? You guys were real hot and heavy in high school.”

Liam blushes and says, “ She's a women's softball coach up in Nashville.”

“Well, that explains some lingering questions that I had about a game of post office we played one time.” I chuckle, “I guess we all have our little secrets, don't we, Liam?”

“Yeah, we sure do.” Liam looks around before saying suggestively, “'Course, I read about yours on the Internet.”

“What?!”

“Oh, I know all about the cocks in your hen house.” He says winking at me. 

“Oh, God! Liam Payne! You sure do know how to make a boy blush.”

“Well, I gotta get back at it, but are you in town for a while?”

I laugh, “Oh, God, I hope not. No, I'm just hitting the bank.”

“Well, I better scram.” He fakes a nervous tone and I chuckle, he’s clearly making fun of the towns perception of me as Lawless Louis. 

“Very funny.” I fake laugh.

“Been really good to see you.” Liam climbs back in his truck and drives away. 

“Good to see you, too.” I yell after him. 

 

Finally, I arrive at the back and immediately run into the security guard, Alberto, “How's your leg?” I ask. 

He looks at me nervously, “Oh, it don't give me too much trouble, Mr Louis.”

“Perrie, I'm gonna take my lunch.” quickly slipping out the door after giving me one last glance. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” the teller says looking me up and down. 

I go to sas her back when it dawns on me, “Perrie?! Oh, my God, you’ve lost quite a few pounds.” 

There was an awkward pause so I continue, “I noticed that you don't have an ATM.”

“Oh, them things. Russ don't want to put one in on account of you lose personal contact with the customers.” Perrie smiles nodding.

“Yes, that would be tragic.” 

“Zayn said you and Harry had quite the reunion.” Perrie says knowingly, “But that's just pillow talk talkin'.”

“Are you and Zayn,” I ask.

She holds up the ring, a small diamond placed on a silver band, “Goin' on three years. 'Course, it ain't Tiffany's. But then again, you can't believe everything you hear on TV.” 

She glances down at the ring on my finger and I nod awkwardly asking, “I need to make a withdraw from my…”

Perrie nods, “oh right, The joint account?” 

“My what?” I ask confused. 

“Your joint account with Harry.” She nods, “From what I hear, y'all are still married.”

Suddenly an evil thought pops into my head and I nod, “Why, yes. Yes, we are.”

 

Not even six hours later, I find myself standing Harry and I’s house. Apron tied snug on my hips cutting up a pepper for the dinner I’m making him surrounded by all my-I mean our-new appliances. I was able to spend almost everything in Harry's account on things around the house. I also managed to clean the entire living room. What the heck is Harry up to these days that keeps him so long, my thoughts are interupted by the sound of the door opening. I greet a confused looking Harry mockingly, “Lookin' good. How's the family?” 

“Cut the shit. Where's my stuff?” He looks around clearly not in the mood. 

“Now, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't pick up after my hardworking husband?” I ask in the thickest accent I can conjure up. 

Harry looks at me with distrust, “The kind that don't live here. Now, I'm gonna ask you one last time. Where is the Hide-A-Key?!” 

I ignore the question, “You know, I had the sweetest chat with Zayn’s mama about her tractor.”

“Nice to see you got your accent back.” Harry comments honestly. 

“Oh, I stumbled across a few things today.” I begin but am quickly interrupted by Harry walking into the kitchen and finally seeing the new refrigerator, stove, and dishwasher. “Holy shit!” he exclaims angrily, “What happened to the stove?! And where are them little magnets I had over here, huh?!”

He opens the fridge and lets out a groan turning to me, “What the hell is this? chick food?” 

I smile walking up to him and pat his tummy, which is much harder than I expected, “Light beer... less calories. You know, I also tried to pick out a new bed, but have you been to the Sit 'n Sleep lately? Yuck. I'll just have to order something from New York.”

Harry grabs a beer from the fridge a swiftly downs half of it, “Whatever blows your dress up, darlin'. You go right ahead and spend your money.”

I laugh and look up at him batting my eyelashes, “Oh, but, darlin' I thought you said we should think of it as our money.” 

Harry who has just chugged the second half of the beer crushes the can in his hand lowering his gaze down to me but before he can respond I say, “ Just a guess, but I'm thinking the words "joint checking" are flashing in your head right now.”

“How much did you take?” he asks grabbing my arm. 

I turn my chin up defiantly as him, “All of it.”

“Son of a bitch!” he yells taking a step back. 

“You wanted a good husband, you got a good husband.” I lay into him, “And what are you doing with all that cash? Why didn't you invest it? Don't you know anything?!”

“I know if you don't get out of this house right now…” he begin his threat moving towards me to possibly drag me out.

“Sign the papers, and I'll give it all back.” I try to reason with him. 

“Fine!” he yells.

“Fine!” I yell in return.

“Give me the pen.” he asks holding his hand out

As I go to give him my handmade mahogany pen I pull it back, “Hold on. What are you doing with all that cash saved up? And since when did you quit the tire factory? You’re not doing anything illegal, are you, Harry?!”

“Maybe I am. So what?” He says getting into my space, “I don't ask you about your boyfriend, you keep your nose out of my life... deal?”

I find the angry energy leave my body instantly and I softly ask, “Who told you?”

“Honey, just 'cause I talk slow doesn't mean I'm stupid.” 

“Look, Harry…” I try to begin but I can’t find the words. I didn’t want to hurt him. I don’t know how I thought I could get away without him knowing. 

Harry sighs staring forlornly down at the papers now in his hand, “Nobody finds their soulmate when they're five years old. I mean, where's the fun in that, right?”

“Yeah I guess.” 

I turn as if to give him some space to look over the papers and a glass structure catches my eyes and I recognize it instantly. The lighting strike from the night we first kissed permanently casted into this sculpture. “I can't believe you kept this thing all these years. Most people don't know that lightning does that to sand.” I say reaching out to touch it lightly. The next morning after that fateful strike, we returned to the scene of the crime and found it in the sand. 

I turned to look back at Harry and he was already looking at me. His face quickly changed from a look I didn’t recognize back to devilish Harry, “Oh, hey, Lou, you know what? I just remembered I got myself a hot date. You don't mind if I have my lawyer take a look at these.”

The soft moment is gone and I’m pissed again, “What?!”

“Hell, I'm just a simple country boy.” Harry says deepening his accent, “There's words in there I can't even pronounce. You might be takin' me to the cleaners for all I know.”

“The cleaners?” I scoff, “You? Yeah right.”

“Say, what did this set you back, anyhow?” He asks looking at my pen as he hands it back over to me. He moves to the bedroom and begins to pull his shirt off changing into a slightly nicer looking one. I have a momentary lapse while looking at his chest, realizing that whether I like it or not I was still attracted to this boy, or rather this man. 

“More than you make in a month.” I seeth out angry about my revelation, “Just sign the damn papers!”


	6. All My Friends Say

Not even two hours later I find myself standing outside the only bar located inside of Greenville, Alabama, before I can enter my phone rings and a grin takes over my face, Nick. I answer softly with, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Nick’s excited voice comes through the phone, “Are you sitting down?”

“Why? Bad news?” I ask biting my lip. 

He chuckles, “Just picked up the "New York" magazine, and I quote,"That cool breath of fresh air blowing through the tents at Fashion Week was the soon-to-be household name of Louis Payne. Fashion insiders have labeled him 'the next big one."'

“Oh, my God,” I breathe out in excitement, “"the next big one"? Oh, God, honey, I needed that almost as much as I need you.” 

I can almost here Nick smiling through the phone but he’s distracted by the blaring country music coming from the bar, “What is that noise?” 

I sigh, “The sound of my past.”

“Ok well, I’m glad your having a good time. Have fun, baby.”

“Okay, bye.” I sign one more time before I collect myself to go into that bar. One goal in mind: force Harry to sign those papers. 

 

As soon as I enter the door I take a quick look around and hear, “Batten down the hatches, boys! Trouble done just walked back into my life, disguised as my favorite son-in-law!”

Behind the bar stands Anne Cox, Harry’s mom looking at me with the same eyes she gave me when I was ten years old and her son was running after me asking me to marry him. A smile breaks out on my face, Anne always saw things for how they were and when I left she didn’t seem to find a problem with it. Once I was in New York for about two months she called me up to tell me that she still thought of me as her baby boy.

“Honey, drive that pretty face over here and give me a hug!” She quickly rounded the bar and gripped me into a tight hug.

When she finally pulled back, I lifted my hand to show her my ring, “Soon-to-be ex-son-in-law.”

She grabbed my hand to get a better look and raised her eyebrows, “Who's the lucky guy?”

“His name is Nick.” I smile, “He's in politics.”

“Well, you got my vote.” she smiled but was clearly in a hurry, as it was saturday night and this was her bar, “Good to see you, baby boy.”

She turns to the bartender and shouts, “Hey, you give this guy whatever he wants.” before turning back to me saying, “I'll catch up with you later.”

“All right.” after she’s walked away I turn to the bartender, “I'll have a Gray Goose martini, two olives, dirty. Thanks.”

 

“Oh... my... God!” I hear from my side and turn to see Perrie holding a smiling baby that couldn’t be more than a year old.

“Louis?! What a coincidence seeing you again.”

“Perrie, it is such a small town.”

Perrie looked me up in down in my black dress shirt and slacks, “Look at you, all fancy. You look like you just stepped out of a magazine.”

 

“Oh, well, thank you.” I look at her with this blue eyed baby in her arms, “Um, look at you. You have a baby in a bar.”

“Hell,” Perry laughed out, “I got three more at home. This one's still on the tit,  
so I can cart him anywhere.”

“Right.” I nod. 

“I almost bought that exact same top the other day.” Perrie said smiling, “But Zayn would kill me if I spent 35 bucks on a shirt for him. Target really knows what they’re doin’”

“Actually, it's mine.” I say proudly, “Barney’s just picked it up. I design clothes now.”

“Oh, mmm, now that you mention it, I'm... I'm pretty sure I heard that on the TV. So, do you know who designs for target?”

 

I spot Harry and a shorter guy over in the corner of the bar so I excuse myself and make my way over to the pair, “Mind if I join you?”

“Actually, we do.” Harry says staring me down while he drapes his arm over his companion’s shoulders. 

“You must be Harry's hot date.” I smile and stick my hand out. 

“I'm Dylan.” he drawls. Dylan looks to be a few years younger then me with light brown hair and blue eyes. 

“Hi, I'm Louis, Harry's snotty Yankee-bitch husband, whom he refuses to divorce, even though I'm engaged to another man.” I explain reaching my hand out to chow Dylan the ring. 

“Hot dog, Harry, look at the size of that thing.” Dylan says in surprise no malice in his voice. 

“Honey? Why don't you get us a couple drinks, all right?” Harry says to Dylan while handing him a twenty. 

“Oh ok,” Dylan replies looking over at me, “Is that a martini?”

Harry signs, “Not "me and him" us. "You and I" us.”

“Oh” Dylan responds simply. 

Once hes walked away I give Harry a tight smile, “Why do you make me be mean to you? Is that what you want to be humiliated in front of all of your friends?”

Before Harry can respond I hear Zayn say, “Oh, come on, Lou, we were your friends, too.”  
I roll my eyes and then Liam is on the other side of me saying, “Well, looky, looky there!”

I gland between the two, “If it isn't the two groomsmen of the apocalypse.” 

“Hey, Liam!” Zayn says in a knowing tone.

“Yep?” Liam responds drawing the word out. 

“Are you hungry?!” Zayn says stepping closer to m while Harry steps further away.

“Starved!” Liam responds cheerily stepping closer to me. 

I catch on but its too late I’m inbetween their arms and they’re holding tight chucking to each other over my head, “No, no, no! No, don't you dare!”

“I could use a Louis sandwich!” Zayn yells practically in my ear and I hear laughs coming from around the bar including Harry. 

“Just seems like old times, doesn't it?” Liam asks looking down at me. 

I frown and push them away, “Get off me! No, not like old times, all right? Times have changed. No more Louis sandwich, no more Louis taco, and no more Louis corn dog, all right?”

“Sure…” liam says taking a small step back rubbing the back of his neck, “sorry.”

“Yeah, just playin' with you.” Zayn says as he walks over to Perrie who has now come to join the circle. 

“Come on, guys, just grab a stick.” Harry says changing the subject and racking the pool table up for a game, “Let's play some pool, all right?”

“If you can't find a cue, just pull the one shoved up his ass.” Zayn chuckled to the group everyone laughed and I went a grabbed another Martini. This was going to be a long night. 

 

About two Martinis later, Liam and I are sat to the side while Zayn and Harry are taking their turns. I notice Liam has the same hat he wore almost every day of senior year, “Liam, you're still wearing that same old stupid hat.” 

“ Well, I... just about got it broken in.” He jokes, “Now, you sit your bony ass down there and watch and see me teach Harry here, how to lose at pool.”

“Well, see, that's the thing. I'm not really a watch-and-see kind of boy. Am I, Harry?” 

Harry just rolls his eyes at me pushing past me to walk to Dylan. So I turn my gaze on Liam just about to take his turn so I lean into him and giggle, “Come on, now, Liam, you got it. Don't blow this one, okay?” 

“All right, baby?” Liam laughs at my closness and I suppose the fact that I’m already drunk, “You can take the boy out of the honky-tonk, but you can't take the honky-tonk out of the boy.”

“So, Harry are you going to divorce this girl or what?” Zayn asks off to the side. 

Severl eyes turn to him waiting for his answer, “Well, he waited seven years. A couple more days won't kill him, unfortunately.”

“Like it's gonna make a difference.” I laugh out. 

“You never know.” Harry says looking at me like he was trying to tell me something. 

“You might be interested to learn Harry has this whole…” Perrie starts off to the side still holding that baby but Harry cuts her off.

“Hey, hey, let him think whatever he wants, Perrie. He made up his mind about me a long time ago.”

“Some things never change.” I slur shaking my head, “Like Zayn here! He never could get his balls in the right pocket.” 

“Hey” Zayn whines after missing his shot, “I got four kids, right Perrie, I’d say thats pretty good aim.” Everyone laughs including Perrie and Zayn goes to grab the baby from her arms as if to prove a point. 

“Okay, Harry, it's you and Lou. Clutch time, man. It's just like state playoffs. We're down by seconds to go. We need that big, beautiful yard bomb!” Liam stage whispers to Harry. 

“Do you remember that, Lou?” Zayn smiles at me.

“How could I forget? That was the night Harry got me to finally sleep with him.” I announce. 

“Why don't you just go public with that shit?” Harry says in a disapproving tone, like he hadn’t gone a told these same people the next week at school.

“Oh, come on. It's not like anybody can keep a secret around here except for Liam.” I say knowingly. 

“Now, what did I ever do to you?” Liam gives me eyes as if to say I should shut up. 

“You never did anything to me, darlin' or any other girl in town.” I giggle out. Everyone laughing along.

“Louis, what is the matter with you?” Harry says knowing exactly where this is going. Liam, while dating Danielle in high school, was hooking up with a boy in my year named Niall. Most of the town didn’t seem to care about Harry and I’s relationship but Niall’s daddy was the preacher and that was not allowed in his house. 

I look up at Harry and my drunk hazy mind pieces it togehter, “Oh so that’s still going on huh?”

Harry in turn crips my arm harder pulling me closer and whispering in a warning tone, “Louis”

“What do you mean?” Perrie asks from the other side of the table. Noticing the obvious change in atmosphere.

“Oh, he’s just unhappy.” Liam starts trying to break the tension, “Well, of course, I would be, too, if "Women's Wear Daily" called me "less than mediocre."

That actually stung a little to my more the drunk mind so I blurted out, “Why don't you just go crawl in Niall Horan’s bed.”

“Now, what would Liam be doin’ at Niall’s house?” Zayn asks obviously looking between Harry, Liam, and I. Harry’s grip on my arm tightened even more shaking his head down at me. Liam looks over to Zayn and tilts his head as if to say what do you think. 

A look of knowing appears on his face, “Oh you and Niall?”  
Liam just blushes looking down. 

Harry grabs my arm saying, “I think I had about enough fun for one night.”

“Oh, come on, I was just kidding.” I slur out attmepting to stumble over to Liam but Harry keeps a firm grip, “Hey, Anne! How 'bout another round of drinks for my friends here?”

“Honey, I think you've had about enough.” Anne looks to me then to Harry giving him the look, telling him I’ve had enough. 

“You know what? I think you're right. I have had enough. I mean, how do you people live like this, anyway?” I look around to everyone. 

“All right,” Harry said dragging me through the bar to the door, “ that's it, that's it. Come on.”

“Did you know that there's a great, big world out there?” I yell so everyone can hear, “It has absolutely nothin' to do with chitlins or children or beer!”

“I liked him better when he was crazy.” Perrie said to Zayn. 

Once out of the front steps, Harry’s date forgotten, he grabs my chin and shoves me against the railing, “What makes you think you can treat them like somethin' you stepped in in them fancy shoes, huh?!” 

“You asked for it!” I answer the cool night air sobering me up a little. 

“I asked for it?!” Harry scoffs while still holding my chin he poked at me, “You show up here, you steal my money, you rearrange my house, and then you insult my friends, actin' like you're better than 'em!”

“I am better than them! And you stole my pen!” I pout back indignantly. 

“That's all that matters to you, isn't it?” Harry says stepping back to look me up and down. 

“Harry…” I begin.

“ The money, the labels, the shoes you're pathetic!” Harry says in disgust. 

“Oh, like you're goin' places! I should know as soon as you showed up to our wedding hungover vomiting, I could do so much better.” I spit out. Harry is fuming but I go on, “Well, I am getting outta here as soon as I get my keys out of here.”

I start digging through my bag looking for my keys but Harry reaches out a grabs my bag out of my inebriated hands, “Oh, no, you don't. No, you don't, Lou.”

“Give me my bag!” I say reaching for them. 

“You want to kill yourself?” Harry says holding mu bag above my head, “You want to kill yourself, you do it somewhere else.”

I reach up my body up against his but he’s much taller then me, “ At least I'm doin' somethin' with my life. So what if you can't play football anymore?! Get a new dream!” Harry retrieves my keys from my bag handing it back. 

Harry signs, “ Louis we’re going home. Now get in the car. Get in the truck, Lou.”

I laugh out leaning against the door so Harry can’t open the door, “I did, I got in your truck like an idiot when I was a sophomore and you were a senior. It was a huge mistake.”

“All right!” Harry finally has had enough and puts both his hands on either side of the my head, and leans in. I’m taken aback having Harry back in my space I feel a little hot. I suddenly realize that part of the reason I feel so hot was that I was about to vomit.

Harry brushes his hand over my cheek and whispers sadly to me, “You know I have never loved anyone the way I loved you. I was just trying to make something of myself.” He words don’t even register before I'm vomiting on his shoes and completely blacking out. 

 

After driving Louis home Harry picks him up bridal style Louis’ head falling against his chest. He manages to knock on the door using his foot and Mark answers the door. 

“Mark.” Harry nods.

“Evening, Harry.” He steps aside to let Harry in seeing Louis in his arms.

“Jay” Harry nods.  
“Harry.’ She whispers.

Harry puts Louis down on his bed tugging off his shoes and tucking him in. Harry looks over Louis and releases a great sigh touching Louis’ cheek before grabing Louis’ pen from his jacket and signing the divorce papers. Tears running down his face, essentially, signing his future away.


	7. Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up loose ends in this town was emotionally exhausting.

Louis wakes the next morning more than hungover but much to his surprise in his own bed. Louis rolls over on to some paper looking at it with confusion before it dawns on him, the divorce papers. They were signed. Its finally over. 

I walk out of my room to find my mom tying up my father’s civil war reenactment boots. Him drawling on about his battle, “My battle's in the day and runs on into tomorrow morning.”

My mama interrupts him trying to fix his pants, “Be still. I can't fasten this.” 

“If we win, I might stick around for old Billy's rabbit stew. If we lose, I'll be home. Tomorrow, then, sweetie.” Daddy explains like this battle didn’t happen one hundred and fifty year ago. 

“Daddy, we all know how this battle ends. Mama will be seeing you home tonight.” 

“Now, listen…” Mama starts in on me but daddy cuts him off. 

“Jay, you go easy on him.”

Mama huffs and says, “Ok well we were wondering when we were gonna see you.” 

I rolled my eyes and look my Daddy up and down in his full confederate glory and whisper, “Christ Almighty, Daddy. How am I gonna explain you in New York City?”

He shrugs and says, “History's history. No use sweepin' it under the rug. Wish me luck.”

He quickly makes his way to the door and Mama laughs shouting after him, “Go get them Yankees.”

“People need a passport to come down here.” I whisper to myself and turn to my room. I had some things to make up for today. 

 

First I decide on the lesser of two evils and make my way to Harry’s house. Once I pulled up to the house I get out seeing Bryant down by the dock and Mo’s sea plane. “Hey, Bryant, where is he?” 

I lean down and gently run my finger over his head and soft ears, when I head Harry’s deep voice from inside the house yelling, “Bryant, Bryant, come on! Come on!”

When he exits the house and sees me his stride to the dock quickens asking Bryant, “What's he doin' here, huh?” He leans down to pat Bryant, so we’re both crouching at eye level, “I thought you'd be gone.” 

He stands and grabs Bryant’s bone throwing it into the lake, “Bryant, there you go, boy.” 

“I put the money back in your account.” I explain as Harry toys around with a panel on the side of the plane. 

“Thank you. Saves me from bouncin' a lot of checks.” Harry says looking over at me. 

I can’t seem to maintain eye contact whether out of shame or what so I look to the water and see Bryant still hasn’t come up, “Can he swim?”

“Doesn't look like it. Does it?” Harry chuckles the points up to the house, “I like what you did, though to the house. Should help it sell quicker.” 

“Are you movin'?” I ask finding myself a little upset at the prospect. 

“Well, I’ve been spendin' a lot of my time up around Tuscaloosa, so…” Harry states. 

“How deep is that water?” I look back over at where I saw Bryant disappear a thirty seconds earlier.

“About nine feet.” Harry guesses when suddenly Bryant reappears like diving nine feet was a breeze. This definitely was not Bear. 

“Look, Lou, I signed your papers.” Harry says implying he was through with whatever this had been. 

“Harry, I never meant to hurt you, or anybody else, for that matter. And I just came out here to say thank you.” I ask looking to possibly start a civil relationship. 

“You might want to find yourself a place out of the way.” Harry finally replies after a moment of silence. Finally shutting the panel and getting Bryant into the plane. 

“You can't just leave!” I find myself saying. Why can’t he just leave, Louis? He doesn’t owe you anything anymore. 

“Sure I can.” Then he looks at me expectantly, “You want to come?”

“Where you goin'?” I ask. 

“I want to show you somethin'.” Harry looks vulnerable for a second, a look I remember well. 

“I can't.” I finally answer biting my lip so I don’t blurt out the fact that I really want to. Harry’s changed since I left and getting in that plane would definitely help solve some of the mystery. 

“Can't or won't?” Harry asks with a challenge in his eyes. Like were ten again and he’s just double dog dared me to put a fire cracker in Zayn’s pants. 

“Both.” I whisper with certainty. 

“The boy I knew used to be fearless.” Harry challenges again. 

“The boy you knew didn't have a life.” I respond to his challenge. 

“Well, I... guess you better get on with it, then.” Harry says throwing me one last sad look thinking this was the last time we’d see each other. 

 

About twenty minutes after watching Harry and Bryant take off I’m back in town at the bank. I find myself face to face with the security guard who I instantly recognize as Mr. Brown. A man I’m sure my child and adolescent self had wronged a few times over.

“Excuse me, do you know Liam Payne’s address?” I ask him conversationally while waiting to get to the front of the line to ask Perrie. 

“South bend st” He answers cooly.

“You don't remember me, do you?” 

“Oh, I remember you just fine.” He starts, “You used to steal catfish from my pond.”

“Yes, sir. I did that. I'm sorry.” I say honestly. 

He nods looking me over realizing I had grown out of my hellion youth, “'Course, on the weekends, Liam goes over to his grandpa’s plantation it being tourist season and all.”

“Thank you.” I say nodding. 

 

I arrive at the giant white plantation looking around like it was just yesterday Liam, Zayn, Harry, and I were playing in these halls. Finding secret passageways and scaring the crap out of the maids. Speaking of the maids, I find myself face to face with Mrs. Dehlia. 

“Oh, hi! I'm Louis Tomlinson,” I trail off having grown so used to saying Payne I find myself saying ’Tomlinson’ with a weird face, “I'm... I'm here to see Liam.”

She nods and before we can become reacquainted there’s a loud explosion from the back, she flinches a little and says, “If he's alive, he's out back. Come on. They're out here somewhere. Watch your step.” Mrs. Dehlia leads me through the house and out onto the back patio.

“Liam?” I yell looking around for him. 

I heard a loud explosion and then Liam’s head popped up from behind the bushes, “Louis?! Don't move!” 

There’s three seconds of silence and then an anville falls from the sky and crashes into the gazebo not ten feet from my head. 

“Hot damn!” Liam yells to his grandfather standing beside him, “Hold your fire, sir. I'll be right back.”

“We weren't aimin' for ya,” He explains once he’s made his way over to me, “ but I doubt I would have gone to your funeral.” 

“I guess I wouldn't blame you.” I look down embarrassed by my behavior last night. Liam trusted me with this secret and it wasn’t even really his. I broke Niall’s trust too and for that I don’t know if I’ll ever be forgiven. Niall’s daddy was one of those fire and brimstone preachers. Hearing about his son’s ‘perversions’ would probably send him off the deep end. “Does Niall’s daddy know?” 

“No” Liam says kicking some dirt up, “He’s dead but Niall and I were still keeping it because he’s the pastor now. He thought it’d divide the ministry too much.” 

I nod in understanding, “I shouldn’t have said nothing. I betrayed both of yalls trusts.”

“No I should be thanking you.” Liam says looking slightly down at me, “We’re too old to be acting like little kids hiding secrets from everyone. Plus if they don’t think the pastor can be gay then we don’t want ‘em in this town anyhows, do we?” 

I smile nodding remembering the unsteady looks Harry and I got when we first started dating but at least both out parents understood and our friends loved us. Niall didn’t have that. 

Trying to bring down the heaviness of the conversation I look around, “Forgotten how beautiful this place was.”

“Guess it doesn't take much to forget a lot of things.” Liam says in a petty tone. 

“Liam, it's not like that.” I try to reason. 

“You know what? I'll tell you what it's not like.” Liam wagged his finger at me, “It's not like Harry’s the only one that you run out on. We was all friends. Hell, I was your best man.”

“I know” Hanging my head in shame, “I should have kept in touch.”

“Well you can start now.” Liam started giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek, “I expect a wedding invitation.” 

I nod and promise him when his grandaddy, a man in his nineties dressed in confederate gard, yelled, “Liam, I can't find the fuse!”

Liam holds up the fuse and nods to himself, “I should go before he kills himself.” 

I laugh and give him one last hug before we part ways. Tying up loose ends in this town was emotionally exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I was raised catholic so I'm not sure if I got the preacher/ministry stuff right. I was sort of picturing Niall'd have a one of those progressive churches.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously based on the movie. Also true southern homophobia is just kind of not there.


End file.
